Mobile devices have become prevalent, with approximately 90% of all U.S. teens owning a smartphone and approximately 98% of all young adults in the U.S. owning a smartphone. With the increased smartphone usage comes an enormous increase in distracted driving. In 2016, more than 330,000 accidents were caused by texting while driving that led to severe injuries. Drivers of all experience levels are susceptible to distracted driving and the potentially serious consequences. Despite the risks, an astounding number of people continue to drive while texting and/or using their mobile devices in some way. Accordingly, improved systems and methods are needed.